


Business Trip

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Precognition, Raven Darkholme: Clueless Bisexual, Workplace Relationship, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: “The Venus of Arles,” Adler says with a soft smile. “A statue in the Louvre. We’re going to see it together someday.”





	Business Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Disaster

Raven feels more like a treasure hunter with this new job than she does a private detective, but Adler pays well and doesn’t care that she’s a mutant - for obvious reasons - and that’s more than enough to make up for how strange their arrangement is. Adler sees the future, apparently, and she has a wealth of journals to pick apart - with no guarantee that the contents of the journals haven’t already happened or are going to be noticeable when they do - and she wants Raven to figure out the meanings of the visions she’s recorded.

It’s a weird job, but Raven needs the money, so she isn’t complaining.

She and Adler are a few pages into the second journal; they’re going over them before Raven starts really trying to crack them open in the hopes that Adler can give insight into what her vague notes mean or that Raven will notice connections between different visions that she would miss if she were taking them one at a time. So far, they’re not having much luck.

“This page is mostly a sketch of a woman,” Raven says. “She’s naked other than a…towel, maybe, wrapped around her waist, and she’s holding something in one of her hands - I can’t tell what it is. There’s a note on the side that says ‘getaway with R’.”

Adler ponders that for a moment, her head tilted to the side. “Which hand is she holding the object in?”

“Her right.”

“The Venus of Arles,” Adler says with a soft smile. “A statue in the Louvre. We’re going to see it together someday.”

 _Possible lead in the Louvre_ , Raven notes. She supposes it makes sense for Adler to come with her if she needs to travel for these investigations - but who calls a business trip a ‘getaway’? “You must have known my name before we met, then,” she says. “I assume I’m ‘R’.”

“Yes,” Adler says. “I didn’t realize you were Raven when I approached you, of course, but now certain things are…falling into place.”

Raven shakes her head, though she knows the impact is lost when Adler can’t see her. She’d getting used to the woman’s vagueness and odd ways of phrasing things, but it can be frustrating. It’s especially annoying now when it has something to do with Raven herself - as far as she knows, this is the first time she’s appeared in one of the journals, and not knowing the exact significance of that page is going to gnaw at her. She’ll have to keep a closer lookout for mentions of R.

“Next page, then,” she says. The journals aren’t the only mystery she’s interested in solving, but if all goes well she’s going to have plenty of time with which to make sense of Irene Adler.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](https://ndscottsummers.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
